Seven Deadly Sins
by iwritefan
Summary: A strange girl is brought over from America to assist Mycroft with some "work" what happens when to much attention is drawn to her and she catches the eye of a couple consultants? Feed back is appreciated


**Feed back is appreciated! should i continue writing in third person? or should i try first person POV? **

**this is my first story so go easy on me.**

**Chapter 1**

**Light blue is for Sloth, the laziest sin...**

Alex sat awkwardly in the cabin of the first class jet, flying her from California, USA to London, England. She shifted slightly pulling at the Light blue sleeves of her long sleeved shirt unconsciously, she stared out the window and then shifted her gaze to the engine hanging off the left wing, she immediately imagined one's and zero's in it's place mapping it out according to the generic machine language that it was basically constructed from, she saw its inner workings what made it move, what made function, what made it tick.

Alex wasn't entirely a normal girl, she saw the world differently than most, her brain worked more like a machine, in numbers and logistics.

She was underway to England per request of a very prominent figure in the British government, "Mycroft Holmes" he had sent for her on an urgent matter, though she was reluctant to leave her secluded beach house, she did understand the urgency and thus complied.

"we are about to land miss"

Alex glanced up at the flight attendant acknowledging her with a slight nodded, though she was well aware of their landing time she had meticulously recorded the minutes that passed in her mind, and give or take 10 minutes they were right on schedule.

The plane landed without a hitch and she began her way to the exit, when the door opened she scanned her surroundings, it was gray and cloudy out, threatening rain, though she had expected this, typical England weather, she was still unhappy, it compared nothing to the constant sunshine and glistening blue water she was accustomed to.

A black car was sitting parked on the landing strip awaiting her arrival, a brunette women stepped out of the vehicle holding a smart phone glancing only for a moment to acknowledge Alex's presence, she motioned towards the car and Alex immediately complied, gracefully descending the flight of stairs from the cabin of the jet, her worn converse padding lightly against the metal.

She gingerly slid into the car followed closely by the secretary as she guessed form appearances, Alex gazed slowly at her taking in the stoic women. She seemed uncomfortable under Alex's calculating stare.

"Anna, My name is Anna."

Alex narrowed her eyes, she noticed how the beat in which she spoke quickened much like that of pianist playing allegro keys, she saw her glance for a millisecond to the left, and she also noticed the shift she made away from her.

"you're lying"

Alex stated a matter of factually before removing her scrutinizing stare and instead focused on the objects that seemingly flew by the window of the car, Alex wasn't an expert on people, she spent little time with them, but she had picked up basic patterns that seemed consistent enough, and her logic brain was always able to pick up on them. "Anna" coughed nervously before returning intently to the phone in her hand. Several minutes flew by and Alex could sense them enclosing on their destination.

"Damnit"

Alex gave a side glance at the dark secretary next to her and watched her as she fiddled with her phone cursing softly to herself. Alex narrowed in on the phone and instantly saw the ones and zeros again that seemed to make up her life, the numbers that made the phone work flew by in her mind, everything from the circuitry and chips to the screws and plastic that made up the phone seemed to appear in her head separating and whirling as she diagnosed the problem this "Anna" seemed to have with it.

"May I?"

"Anna" glanced warily at Alex's outstretched arm before cautiously handing her the phone. Alex gingerly removed the back frame and pulled out the main circuit board she pushed down on a couple chips making them fit more snugly into place before reinserting the back frame and handing it back to "Anna". The other women inspected the phone, turning it on and returning to her emails she was writing.

"wow that's amazing."

she exclaimed breathlessly.

"No problem, a couple faulty circuiting came loose."

Alex returned her thoughtful stare out the window as they approached their destination. The secretary spoke no more of the interaction that was just had. The car pulled up in front of a semi-fancy looking building. Classy, but nothing to outstanding. The driver came around and opened Alex's door for her, she stepped out in a fashion that may seem slower than most, she stared up ward at the building taking in all it's features.

"shall we?"

the secretary was already at the front door holding it open. Alex blinked a few times before bounding up the steps to meet the auburn haired woman. She led Alex down a few hallways and through some doors, Alex half expected Mycrofts office to be on the upper floor as a sign of status and all, and was mildly surprised when no stairs or elevators were used to reach his office.

"here we are"

"Anna" gestured towards a room opening the door for Alex to enter, and their was mycroft, puzzling over some paperwork stacked on his desk, he glanced up acknowledging the intruders.

"Ah Alexandra! Thank you Anthea that will be all."

Anthea sighed rolling her eyes at Mycroft catching Alex's smirk as She wateched her trot out of the room.

"Please have a seat."

Alex brushed her hands over the back of her black jeans as she lowered herself into the plush chair infront of his desk. she slowly took in my surroundings noting the amount of books covering the shelves and the complete lack of technology.

"well I know you must be tired from your trip so I will get down to business. I don't want to start you off with anything to exerting since you have just arrived, but."

he pulled something out from a drawer in his desk, it looked to be laptop broken and burnt to a crisp, like it had been in some explosion.

" All of my top technical staff says it is beyond recovery but I know that you can work your magic and salvage something off of it, it will be your first project while you are here."

Mycroft smiled as Alex gingerly accepted the ruined piece of equipment giving it a quick scan, he was right it was barely salvageable but she could still see pieces of the ones and zeros that dominated her mind flickering within the computer.

"Now I shall have Anthea take you to the hotel you will be staying in here, I expect you to get a good nights rest."

Mycroft stood gesturing towards the door as Anthea re-entered, phone still in hand. Alex stood gracefully striding past her and down the hallways she had memorized on their way in. Anthea looked mildly surprised but quickly caught up her and walked the rest of the way out of the building and to the same black car.

The driver opened Alex's door for her again and Alex slid in carefully, Anthea closely joining her on the other side.

"To the Le Grande' Brian"

Anthea shouted to the driver.

"No problem miss."

the diver had a clear cockney accent as he tilted his blond covered head in response. A few minute had past and though Alex seemed totally comfortable in the awkward silence she noticed it getting to Anthea slightly. Finally she broke the silence.

"You're not much of a conversationalist."

Anthea stated finally looking away from her phone, Alex glanced at her in a slightly lazy manner looking her up and down.

"Neither are you."

She replied shortly, and she could see the redness making its way to Antheas cheeks as she returned to her phone. Finally they arrived at the "Le Grande" Hotel. It was indeed grand, Alex stepped out of the car staring up at the building she immediately began analyzing its structure, 15-20 rooms per floor, 6 floors, leaving certain rooms for more superstitious folks, she had guessed that mycroft would put her on the top floor or at least a very high floor, a common misconception with structures like these, people think the higher up you are the safer when really all the security is on the ground floor, people never consider the chance of someone breaking in from the top.

"here we are."

Anthea joined Alex's side breaking her out of her thoughtful musing.

"here is your key and instructions from Mycroft, you will check in at the front desk and all of your things have already been brought here."

Anthea handed Alex a plain white envelope before returning to the car and driving away. Alex took one last look at the building before entering, she checked in at the front desk a little amused that she was correct about Mycroft putting her on the top floor. She chuckled lightly as she stepped into the elevator.


End file.
